Strange: The Life and Times of Bellatrix Lestrange
by Miss Singing in the Rain
Summary: When Harry Potter triumphed over the Dark Lord in J.K. Rowling's classic tale, we heard only his side of the story. What about the Dark Lord's last and best lieutenant, Bellatrix Lestrange? Where did she come from? How did she become so strange? And what is the true nature of evil?
1. No One Mouns the Strange

**A/N: Ok, if the title and summary wasn't clear enough, this is basically _Wicked_ for Bellatrix Lestange. Now, I'm going to be taking some liberties with characters and timelines and ages and such to make it work better for the story. If you don't like people messing with canon, don't read this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Wicked. Never have, never will.**

**Andromeda Tonks P.O.V.:**

No One Mourns the Strange

She's dead. My sister is dead. The Wizarding World celebrates and I long to be among them. She murdered my daughter, her regime killed my husband, and now my grandson is an orphan, all because of her.

Yet I can't.

I can't hate her, my darling sister Bella, who never fit in at Hogwarts, who always defended Cissy from bullies, who promised to be my sister no matter what our family put us through. See, mother and father weren't faithful to each other, to the point where they didn't know whose daughter was who's. But family troubles never stopped her from being strange, especially in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts.


	2. Dear Old Hogwarts

Dear Old Hogwarts

"Bella, I can take care of myself," fifteen-year-old Narcissa maintained as her seventeen-year-old sister hovered over her like a mother dragon.

"Of course you can; that's why you get hexed or insulted every other day," Bellatrix noted, glaring at some staring students, who quickly shuffled away. Fear was something that came in handy protecting family, and fear was something Bellatrix Black had a tendency to inspire in other people. Unfortunately, some kids, like their cousin, Sirius, refused to learn.

"How is it that three sisters manage to have three different hair colors?" he asked loudly, causing his little band of marauders to cackle at the top of their lungs. Cissy blushed; she'd always been a little self-conscious, a platinum blonde in a family of brunettes. Bella, however, was having none of it and sent a spell at Sirius over her shoulder, turning him into the dog he was.

"Bellatrix Black!" a voice called from the top of the stairs and everyone turned to see Dolores Umbridge (dubbed Umbitch by Bella), Department of Education advisor and administrator from the Ministry of Magic. Everyone, including Narcissa, backed away from Bellatrix, who stood defiantly in front of the little pink ministry toad. But surprisingly, the little woman's smile held no malice… or at least, less than usual. Restoring Sirius Black to his "natural" form, Umbridge said, "That was an impressive bit of magic to do so casually. Keep it up and there might be a place for you high up in the ministry."

And then she turned and flounced off like nothing had happened.


	3. The Minister and I

The Minister and I

Bella sat alone in the library, mind still reeling. Had that really just happened? Her constant picking fights and skills in magic might actually get her somewhere in life? She smiled; oh what she would give to be able to work for the ministry, to prove her father wrong. Ever since her mother had died, her father had done little but swallow firewhiskey by the bucket and shout abuse at his daughters. Bella tucked her legs up into her seat and put her chin on her knees. Pureblood could only get her so far in life, as evidenced by her mother and it was unlikely that her father would let her use his money or connections, even if she wanted them. So in spite of Cissy's aggravation with her and Sirius' revenge curse making her back sore, Bellatrix smiled; one way or another, she would meet the minister and make her mark on the Wizarding World.


	4. What is this Feeling?

What is this Feeling?

Bella was walking through the halls of Hogwarts when she ran into someone going the other way, knocking them both to the ground.

"Sorry," she muttered, picking up her books and helping the girl with hers.

"It's alright–" the other girl stopped as the two witches locked eyes. It was none other than Andromeda Black, Bella's sixteen-year-old sister, who had barely spoken to her in years. For a second, the two just stared, unsure of how to break the suffocating silence.

"Andy?" a voice called and the two turned to find Alice, a Gryffindor pureblood looking at them (though it was more of a glare directed at Bellatrix). Andy shot up faster than a golden snitch and hurried to her friend, back to her sister. "I don't know how you stand having her for a sister," Alice gushed, causing Bella to clench her books. Andy shrugged.

"These things are sent to try us," was all she said, before turning the corner, never looking back. Bella sighed; rather conversely to Bella's approach, Andy had done her best to distance herself from her father and thus, the rest of her family. Studying with blood traitors, refusing to eat at the Slytherin table, even supposedly going on dates with mudbloods! It was utterly horrifying, the thought of her dear sister affiliating herself with the people who made it so that wizards and witches lived in hiding, instead of allowing them to live open and as equals. But the black haired Black just shook her head and picked herself up. No use mourning those who had chosen their way. Better to press on and not look back.


	5. Something Bad

Something Bad

Bella looked up from her book as a shadow crossed her light.

"Barty!" she cried indignantly at the little first year, who was giggling gleefully at her annoyance. She pulled her surrogate little brother into her lap, blowing raspberries into his neck. Then, she stopped. "Why do you have bruises?" He froze and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"One of Dad's men caught me listening in on his meetings again."

"I thought I told you not to do that anymore."

"I couldn't help it! Bella… something bad is brewing." She frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" He looked around, swallowing nervously before he continued.

"They've been arresting and interrogating pure-bloods who've been suspected of having contact with _him_." Bella's eyes widened at that. The Dark Lord, her idol when it came to wizard liberation, had been evading the ministry for decades in spite of his increased activity over the years.

"Who have they taken?"

"Yaxley, Crabbe, Goyle, even the Lestranges and their kids." Bella's jaw dropped.

"That's why they weren't in class! But surely they can't suspect us we're still students." He shook his head.

"Apparently they do, and if they do, the ministry does."

"Can't you ask your father about it? He's high up in the ministry." He bit his lip and looked down.

"I'm scared to Bella. I don't want them to find out I told him."

"Oh Barty." She pulled the trembling boy into her lap and ran her hand through his hair comfortingly. "It's ok. It's ok."


	6. Dancing through Life

Dancing through Life

"Why am I wearing the white dress again?" Bella asked while plucking at the frilly, lacey monstrosity of a dress she'd been forced into by her sister.

"Because it makes you stand out more. Honestly, black hair and black dress? As boring as one of Professor Binn's lectures," Andromeda said, having been forced to attend the Lestrange's New Year Ball by her father on threat of being thrown out and disowned. Bella sighed; she didn't like white. It stained far too easily. Black was far more forgiving. But if it made her sister talk to her, so be it.

And then came the party. Andy was introduced to every eligible young wizard by her father in hopes that one of them would set her on the right path of pureblood. Cissy was dancing the night away with Lucius Malfoy. Bella, on the other hand, was sending her usual "talk to me if you want to get cursed" vibes, making even her betrothed Rodolphus Lestrange give her a wide berth. However, that didn't stop one handsome young man from approaching her.

"Bored?" the pale, dark haired, dark eyed man asked.

"Obscenely."

"Why come?"

"Father made me, plus it's good to keep up appearances, maintain expectations."

"Then would it be presumptuous of me to assume you will follow expectation and accept my invitation to dance," he remarked, holding out his hand to her.

"Perhaps," she said, but accepted his hand anyway.

"I don't believe I've seen you at any of these events before."

"Think of me as a faceless stranger." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're not some ministry spy, are you? Because if you are, I will jinx you."

"Not fond of the ministry?" He almost seemed to be smiling.

"Not of their prying into the lives of purebloods on baseless suspicions."

"Well I can assure you, I am not of the ministry."

"Prove it. What's your name?"

"Marvolo Gaunt," he answered at once.

"Liar," she replied just as quickly. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Am I?"

"The Gaunt line died out decades ago."

"So they think." She frowned at him.

"What do you mean by that?" He smiled and looked like he may have been about to answer, but was stopped by someone tapping him on the shoulder. The two turned to face Rodolphus Lestrange.

"May I intrude?" he asked the man, much to Bella's annoyance.

"Of course." Not-Gaunt turned to her and bowed, before taking her hand and kissing it. "Thank you for the dance Miss Black." Then he vanished as though he had never been there at all. Before she could try and find him, Rodolphus had taken her hand and hip and was swaying across the floor with her.

"Now you take interest in me?" she ground out at him.

"Someone had to keep you from embarrassing yourself."

"From what?" The pureblooded wizard shook his head at her and snorted in disbelief.

"I can't believe I'm engaged to you."

"Stop talking in riddles," she snapped.

"Fine. You just danced with the Dark Lord." She paled.

"What?" She started searching the crowd desperately, finally spotting him talking with her father, Andy sipping red wine next to him. "I have to speak with him!" she cried, heading for him.

"And what? Make a bigger fool of yourself?" Rodolphus taunted, grabbing her arm.

"Shut up Rod. I'm not your wife, you don't control me," Bella spat, wrenching her wrist from his grasp.

"Yet," was all he muttered, but Bellatrix was too focused on getting to the Dark Lord to care. She hurried up behind him.

"Mr. Gaunt could I please–" Bella was cut off by her sister running into her, spilling red wine all down the front of her white dress.

"Oh Merlin, Bella, I'm so sorry!" Andy cried, but Bella couldn't hear her over the blood pounding in her ears and flushing her face until it was as red as the wine down her front. Somehow even through the haze of her embarrassment she could hear the whispers and chuckles and felt her bravery leave her, leaving only one thing to do: run. "Bella!" her sister shouted as she ran off, but Bella ignored her. All she could think of was the whisperings and chuckles and the shocked face of the Dark Lord when he saw her.


	7. Popular

Popular

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry," Andy apologized continuously.

"It's ok, Andy. Really," Bella tried to assure her but she was hearing none of it.

"No, it's not. Let me make it up to you."

"Ummm…" Bella hesitated and for good reason. Her sister had always been very enthusiastic… but that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"Great!" Andy declared, taking the 'umm' as 'yes.' "First, we fix your hair, I mean you let it get into such a tangle, I don't know how you style it. Oh! And I can show you new robes styles and how to play quidditch and popular slang how to get boys to like you and, oh Bella, I'm so glad to have my sister back!" Bella bit her lip as she thought about her options; she could say outright no and maybe break her sister's heart and lose her again. _Or_ she could play along and let her sister play dress up with her. Plus that part about making boys like her sparked her interest… for one boy in particular she meant.

So she smiled and said, "Thank you Andy. I'm sure it'll be great."


	8. I'm Not that Girl

I'm Not that Girl

The "New and Improved Bellatrix Black" strut through the halls of Hogwarts as though she owned them, hair beautifully curled, lips red with rouge, and in a flowing pink dress that made her look far too much like a fairy in her opinion. But in spite of her doubts and discomfort, it was working. Even Sirius' jaw dropped upon seeing her transformation, but all that she cared about one man seeing it.

"Miss Black?" a voice called and she turned to see "Marvolo Gaunt" looking at her wide-eyed.

"Mr. Gaunt. I'm surprised to see you here. Visiting someone special?" she asked flirtatiously as Andy had taught her.

"Well, I, uh, I'm visiting, uh, well, you've certainly changed," he stammered, running a hand through his hair nervously. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just trying it out. What do you think?" she inquired, blinking up at him.

"… It's not you. I liked it better when you seemed to repel men with a glance," he admitted.

"Oh," was all she could say while feeling like she'd received a spell to the stomach.

"You're still beautiful and powerful, but… I liked the Bellatrix who was liable to jinx me for speaking to her." She smiled slightly and was about to reply when she had the wind knocked out of her by a small body colliding with her own.

"Barty? Barty, what's–" She stopped when she saw two Aurors rushing down the halls, glaring at the first year Slytherin's shaking form.

"Don't let them take me Bella!" Barty cried.

"Barty, what–"

"Miss Black we have specific orders to take Mr. Crouch here to the ministry," one of them said.

"Like hell you are," she muttered, extracting her wand from the silk of her dress.

"Miss Black if you do not comply–"

"She will," Gaunt assured them.

"Excuse–" Bellatrix was cut off by a nonverbal silencing charm.

"She will comply. Go on and take him," Gaunt repeated, grabbing her around the waist. The Aurors nodded and pulled the two young sorcerers apart.

"Bella!" Barty cried as the Aurors dragged him down the hall and out of sight.

Bella cast the countercurse and restored her speech, prompting her to scream, "Barty! Let me go Gaunt! Barty! Barty!" She finally broke free of the young man's hold and bolted down the halls, searching frantically for the little first year. But after an hour of searching: nothing. He was gone.

"Hey Snivellus, why don't you wash your hair? Or do you like looking like a greasy, hairy slug?" Sirius taunted the Slytherin boy with his little gang of misfits down the hall from where she'd finally stopped. Blood pounding in her ears (but this time not from embarrassment), she strode over to the group.

"Eat slugs Sirius," Bella snapped, casting a curse at him and making him vomit said creatures, his friends carrying him off. "Go on Snape." The younger wizard did not need to be told twice. She then turned to find the disguised Dark Lord looking at her

"Bella–"

"Don't call me that. I promised to keep him safe and it's because of you that I've broken it!" she shouted at him.

"So what, I should have let them arrest you?"

"You could have helped!"

"Believe me I wish I could, but when you're in a delicate position like me, you can't take that kind of chance even when it's for people you…" he faltered and she looked at him, hopeful for the first time since hearing about the ministry's interest in her.

"You what?" she murmured and soon they were close, closer than proper, the closest she had ever been to anyone not related to her. Then he looked down and stepped away.

"I'm engaged to Andromeda." Bellatrix remembered falling from her broom the first time she'd tried riding. Only this was so much worse because not even the ground could stop her descent. "Your father arranged it. The money and connections will help my cause," he tried to explain and she nodded and understood, though unable to comprehend. Knowing that it was best to leave her be, the Dark Lord began to leave, only to turn back at the last second and say, "Bella… I did ask him… about you… but he won't… I'm sorry." Then he vanished, just like before. Bellatrix closed her eyes.

Of course it would be perfect little Andy who got him, just like anything and everything else she ever wanted. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't be mad at her sister, who had done so much to make things right between them. It wasn't Andy's fault she wasn't the right girl. It wasn't.


	9. One Short Day

One Short Day

"Miss Black, I have great news!" Dolores Umbridge declared when Bella returned to her dorm.

"What could possibly be great at a time like this?" she asked.

"An invite to the ministry," she said, and Bella bolted up and tore the envelope open.

"I'm going to meet the minister!" she cried, all thoughts of heartbreak and worries gone.

"That's so wonderful Bella!" Andy said, clapping for her sister. Then Bella faltered. Her sister had done her best to help her get what she wanted. It was time to return the favor.

"Come with me," Bella said. Andy's jaw dropped.

"Really?"

"Of course. Who better?"

* * *

"Merlin's beard! It's everything I imagined and more," Andy gasped.

"Same," Bella breathed.

And it was.

Black stonework, a golden fountain, more wizards and witches than they'd ever seen in one place, apart from Hogwarts and Diagon Alley before term. The place radiated magnificence and drew the two young witches into its heart. Taking the enchanted lifts to the minister's office, they sat in the chairs and waited, though Bella found waiting impossible with her heart pounding like it was and found herself pacing instead, causing her sister to jump up and hold her shoulders comfortingly.

"Stop pacing. You'll be brilliant," Andy assured her sister. Bella smiled and took a deep breath, though nervous energy still wanted her to keep moving. Suddenly the door opened and Dolores Umbridge poked her head out.

"The minister will see you now," she said and Bella gave her sister one last hug, before following the woman in pink.

"Good luck," Andy called and Bella nodded. Time for her to face her future.


	10. A Sentimental Man

A Sentimental Man

Bellatrix Black walked into the minister's office, Dolores Umbridge closing the door behind them. The snap made Barty Crouch Senior, the Minister of Magic, look up and smile at the young witch in front of him.

"Ah Bellatrix," he said, moving up from his desk to meet her.

"Mr. Crouch. It's good to see you! How's Barty?" she asked, shaking his hand.

"Fine. I had him moved from Hogwarts because of threats. He'll be happy to know you're doing well."

"Good," she sighed happily. Crouch looked her over.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella. Your mother was a wonderful woman and I see so much of her in you. I can't wait to begin working with you." Bellatrix smiled. The minister smiled back, before calling, "Winky, please come here." A snap echoed throughout the room as a young house elf materialized. "Now Bella, what you have to do is very simple. I want you to cast the cruciatus curse on the elf." Bella paled and her jaw dropped.

"What? But–"

"As part of the ministry, you'll have to do things you may not be entirely comfortable with. I need to know you can."

"But she's just an innocent young elf," she protested.

"War is a terrible thing, Miss Black, and our enemy won't hesitate. So we can't afford to either," he reasoned. Bellatrix turned to the shaking little creature in front of her and raised her wand, Crouch and Umbridge's faces lighting up behind her.

"Crucio!" she cried, turning at the last second so that the curse hit Crouch instead.

"AH!" he screamed, falling to the floor. Umbridge leaped from her place at the back and raised her own wand to curse the young sorceress, but Bella merely stunned her. Crouch looked up to her on the ground. "Bella, what–"

"I'm not harming an innocent no matter what," she said, moving toward the exit.

"You're making a mistake Miss Black."

"The only mistake I ever made was trusting you!"

With that, she bolted out the door, ignoring Andy's cry of, "Bella!" as she ran.


	11. Defying Gravity

**A/N: Thanks for the review, James Birdsong.**

Defying Gravity

"Bella, what have you done?" Andy cried, finally catching up with her sister in the empty atrium.

"What have I done? What I should have done years ago! The ministry is torturing people Andy!" Bellatrix shouted.

"I'm sure they have a good –"

"_Torture_, Andy! The cruciatus curse! He was going to make me curse a poor little elf! I can't be a part of something so horrible. In fact… I can't believe any decent person can. The people need to know what they're supporting."

"Listen to yourself. You're throwing your future away," Andy tried to reason with her sister.

"No. I'm changing my future. I can't support a regime that arrests and tortures innocents and paints them guilty."

"Bella, please I know you like being strange but going against the ministry, that's crazy!"

"Well maybe the world needs a little crazy," Bella said. Making sure she had everything, she turned to her sister. "Come with me. We could do _so much_, sisters fighting the good fight. What do you say?" The brown haired witch smiled sadly and shook her head.

"I hope you end up happy. I really do," Andy wished.

"Same to you," Bella echoed. There was the sound of people coming closer.

"They're coming. Run," Andy ordered and Bella nodded, heading for the Floo network. A group of Aurors, led by Umbridge, burst into the room and spotted Andromeda Black.

"There she is, arrest her!" Umbridge cried, mistaking the witch for her sister. The Aurors complied and started dragging her away.

"Let go of me!" she cried by they persisted.

"Stop! I'm the one you want!" Bella's voice cried, more powerful and resonant than Andy had ever heard. A wall of fire blew the Aurors away from Andy as Bella glared down at them by the flaming fireplace that was her escape route. "If you want to fight to me, don't. Because next time you see me, I'll be more powerful than anyone ever dreamed. Even if I stand alone, at least I stand tall. So come and catch me if you can!" she said, jumping into the green flames of the floo network and vanishing among them. Andy smiled and sighed, giving a small wave to her long gone sister.

"Good luck, Bella," she whispered. And she meant it.


	12. Thank Goodness

Thank Goodness

And so she left. The ministry made her public enemy number two, second only to He-who-must-not-be-named. And though I missed her, I couldn't be happier. I was engaged to Marvolo Gaunt, had taken Bellatrix's place at the minister's side, and was hailed as a hero for forcing Bellatrix to retreat after saving the minister. Back then, I was too blind to see my fiancé's almost religious searching for news of my estranged sister. I was content with living my lie. Until it was shattered, that is.


	13. Wonderful

Wonderful

Barty Crouch Senior worked late in his office; the rest of the ministry was gone apart from Umbridge and Dawlish, who stood guard outside his door. Setting down his quill he sighed.

"Are you here to kill me, Bellatrix?" he said.

"No," she responded simply, coming out of the shadows. "I'm here to give you a chance to stop."

"Why?" he inquired.

"Because I believe you can be a good man."

"No, I mean, why would I? The Wizarding World is eating out of my hand," he smiled.

"Eating the lies and cover-ups you produce to hide you secrets," she spat. He shrugged.

"It's a necessary evil. I have an entire world of witches and wizards to protect. And sacrifices must be made. The people don't mind, they worship me. Can you imagine what it's like to be loved? By the entire Wizarding World?" Bellatrix faltered. "I didn't think so." He stood and gently held her by the shoulders. "But I can give you that. Just let me save you."

"That does sound lovely," she admitted. He smiled and with a wave of his wand, he unlocked a secret compartment below his office.

"Come, just finish the test you never finished." He led her down into it, where a cowering, twitching heap on the floor cowered further into the corner. Bella's eyes widened in recognition of the form.

"Barty!" She dropped down and stroked the teen wizard's hair. "What did you do to him?" she yelled at his father.

"Discipline," was all he said. For the first time in her life, pure hatred bubbled in her stomach and began to course through her veins. She drew her wand and pointed it unflinchingly at the minister.

"CRUCIO!" she screamed and the minister became another screaming pile on the ground. Bella then helped Barty to his feet and began to lead him out of the cell to the world above, stopping only at the sound of the minister's voice again.

"You've finally learned how to cast that curse," he noted, a sinister shadow of a smile on his face. She stiffened but continued on her way out. She began to lead Barty Jr. out of the ministry but after collapsing halfway to the floo network, she changed course to the only soul who may help.

* * *

Marvolo Gaunt opened the door to his ministry office to find Bellatrix Black supporting a barely conscious young wizard.

"Bella, what–"

"Help him! Please, just help him!" she cried. He nodded and helped her place the boy on his desk, then began to get to work on various potions and spells. Bella helped in everyway she could, pacing and wringing her hands when she couldn't. Then, hours later, the poor boy was calmly sleeping and Marvolo, shirt sleeves rolled up and sweat pouring down his head, turned to her.

"I've done all I can. He'll recover but…" he trailed off.

"He'll never be the same," she finished for him. He nodded reluctantly. She moved to Barty Jr.'s side and stroke hair from his face. "Thank you."

"You don't–"

"Yes I do," she cut him off. Marvolo walked up behind her and took her hand in his and she leaned on his shoulder.

"You were right," he told her. She turned to him.

"What–"

"If this is what the ministry is up to, I can't be a part of it. It's time for Lord Voldemort to return. And now, perhaps with a proper second-in-command," he said, taking a gold ring with a black stone from his pocket and getting down on one knee to offer it to her.

"Aren't you already engaged, my lord?" she said, flirtatiously.

"She'll get over me," he said, slipping the ring on her finger and kissing her like a dying man.


	14. I'm Not that Girl (Reprise)

I'm Not That Girl (Reprise)

**Andromeda Tonks P.O.V.:**

I did get over him. Ted Tonks, a muggleborn, turned out to be the best man I'd ever met. My father disowned me for it but I couldn't care less at that point. I won't pretend like my heart wasn't broken by Marvolo leaving me, but I suppose I just wasn't the girl for him. I just wasn't.


	15. As Long As You're Mine

As Long as You're Mine

The Dark Lord and Bellatrix Black lay tangled in the black silk sheets of her bed, facing each other and still trying to catch their breath from their 'activities.'

"Tom, I still can't believe I'm not dreaming," she admitted, using his real name after he finally told it to her.

"I can't believe it took me so long to wake up," he replied.

"We'd better make-up for lost time," she smiled, kissing him. He returned it with enthusiasm, but faltered and stopped. Her smile faded. "What's wrong?" she asked, worriedly.

"If Lord Voldemort is to rise again, he needs to be invulnerable," he said.

"What are you saying?" she questioned, though in her gut she was starting to realize.

"I'm saying you need to marry Rodolphus Lestrange."

"What? But–"

"It's just for appearances, Bella. He's one of my most loyal followers and your former betrothed, if I'm right."

"How is it that you know so much about me anyway?" she teased.

"I do my homework."

"I can see that," she said, kissing him again. She sighed. "So marriage to throw them off our tail–"

"But otherwise, I'm yours,"

"And I'm yours." He kissed her this time, with fervor, before she stopped.

"Now what's wrong?" he asked, playfully frustrated.

"For the first time, I feel… strange," she grinned before being engulfed in his embrace once more.


	16. No Good Deed

No Good Deed

**Bellatrix Lestrange P.O.V.:**

He's gone. The Dark Lord, Tom, my love. But he's not. I feel it. I feel it in my heart. He's alive and I will find him.

Rod and everyone else thinks I've lost my mind. Everyone who stayed at least. Snape and even Cissy and her husband have crawled back to the ministry. But I never will. I'll die first.

Oh Merlin, I should've gone with him. He told me he had to do this alone, that it would look suspicious if I came along. He may have been right, but if I had been there, I could've done something, anything to save him. But I wasn't… so I didn't.

There are rumors that either the Order or the Aurors know where he is. Frank and Alice Longbottom are members of both. Interrogate them, kill two birds with one stone.

I don't care if I have to tear the Wizarding World apart, I will find him.


	17. March of the Witch Hunters

March of the Witch Hunters

So Bella finally snapped, went utterly bonkers, and tortured two Aurors, and now she and her "friends" are being hunted. I was asked to join in (more for appearances than anything), but I had my little Nymphadora to think of so I declined. So imagine my surprise when after putting her to bed one night, I walk into the darkened living room and hear, "Hello Andy."


	18. For Good

For Good

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Andy asked.

"They're coming for me. I came to say goodbye."

"Oh… well, goodbye," she said shortly, turning to leave. Bella hurried over to stop her.

"And to apologize." Andy froze. Bellatrix took a deep breath before she began. "I've made a lot of mistakes and done some terrible things, especially to people I care about and I'm just so sorry and wish I hadn't hurt you like I did." Andromeda looked up and chuckled humorlessly.

"Well, I've had enough pretending I'm a saint. I've done things and made mistakes I'm not proud of… and I'm sorry your ending isn't what you wanted." Bella looked down at her empty ring finger. She'd put it back at the Gaunt house for safe keeping, after cursing it so no one but her or the Dark Lord could wear it. It was a part of him, after all.

"Are you happy?" Bella found herself asking her sister. Andy started to say something, but instead beckoned her sister closer.

"Come and see her." The former Black followed her sister to a bedroom where a little girl with bright bubble gum pink hair was fast asleep in her little bed. Bella sat down at the small chair that Andromeda sat in to read her daughter _Tales of Beedle the Bard, _stroking her niece's beautiful hair.

"She's seven, a metamorphomagi, and the joy of my life. Apart from Ted, of course," Andy said. Bella nodded, not wanting to tear her eyes from the beautiful little child, but slowly did leave the room. Heading for the floo, she pulled her sister into one last hug, which was reciprocated greatly.

"Thank you for being my sister," Andromeda Tonks whispered.

"Thank you for being my friend," Bellatrix Lestrange murmured back.

The two broke apart, Bella's arm lingering on Andy's shoulder. She patted it one last time, before stepping into the fireplace.

"No matter what, I am and always will be your sister," she said, vanishing into the flames.

That was the last time the two sisters ever saw each other.


	19. Finale

**A/N: So this is the end. I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to tell me if you did!**

Finale

**Andromeda Tonks P.O.V.:**

The rest is history. Barty Crouch Senior is dead, Junior was kissed, Dolores Umbridge was sent to Azkaban, and my sister and her cause are dead. And I know Azkaban changed her into the monster that killed my daughter, yet deep in my heart, I hope that my sister, wherever she may be, is happy with her end.

* * *

Bella opened her eyes to see bright white light. She was in a place that seemed familiar yet she couldn't quite place it. And there was someone waiting for her. Someone who looked a lot like…

"Tom?" she murmured, and the young man turned and revealed himself to be Tom Marvolo Riddle, young and handsome again, and smiling at her as though nothing could make him happier.

"Bella," he smiled and the next thing she knew they were running toward each other and.

"I'm so sorry, I gave away you horcrux location, I–" he cut her off with a kiss.

"It's ok. Now we can have the life we always wanted. That is, if you want it?" he asked, getting down on one knee, the Gaunt ring in his hand. She grinned and nodded though the tears welling in her eyes.

"Always." The two kissed again as he slipped the ring on her finger, finally happy with their end.

And thus ends the story of Bellatrix Lestrange.


End file.
